


It's Important to Have Fun When You Exercise

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Accidental Innuendo, Based on a Tumblr Post, CWC, Curse What Curse, Dorky Angel, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happiness Clause Handwaving, Humor, Oblivious Fred, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: He hears the sound of the glass shower door being pulled back and is greeted by the sight of a naked Cordelia. "Which is why I think I should join you. It will save us both time and money."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, Angel had the pesky happiness clause fixed several months ago and is in a relationship with Cordelia. It's pretty much just fluffy smut.
> 
> I was inspired by one of the OTP ask memes for this pairing that I saw on tumblr, where someone said that Cordy would be the one to ask to join Angel in the shower. You can read the full post here: http://rosenbury.tumblr.com/post/152793336121/coffy-or-cangel

Angel is only a couple of minutes into his shower after training with Cordelia when he hears her voice ringing out from his bedroom.

"You know, Angel, you would probably save more money on the water bill if you didn't take such long, hot showers."

Angel smirks as he washes conditioner out of his hair. "In comparison to the giant bubble baths you take?"

"Pfft. Here I am trying to be helpful for my cheapskate vampire boyfriend-- who doesn't even have the normal human reasons for wanting hot showers, by the way-- and I end up getting snarky responses." Cordy opens the bathroom door, and he imagines Cordelia, sweat dripping down into the cleavage revealed by her tank top. His cock hardens in response.

Angel tries to maintain his composure as he hears the rustling of clothes. The idea of Cordelia getting undressed is making it difficult for him to focus on anything else. "Well, uh, you're just annoyed because you wanted to use the shower first."

Cordy laughs. "Only because you end up using all of the hot water." He hears the sound of the glass shower door being pulled back and is greeted by the sight of a naked Cordelia. "Which is why I think I should join you. It will save us both time and money."

Angel just nods, mouth too dry to speak. He's seen Cordelia nude many times since the powers fixed his curse to grant him a permanent soul several months ago, but the sight still flusters him.

Cordy hops in the shower and stands facing him directly under the water. She closes her eyes and hums as the water cascades over her. Angel doesn't know if he should touch her or not. He's not sure if this is just a regular shower or something else. She must know what she is doing to him. Since his soul became permanent, Angel discovered that Cordelia loves to tease him sexually. She would have never done this before, because there is a difference between playful teasing and cruel taunting.

Angel watches, entranced, as rivulets of water stream over Cordelia's breasts, the cooler air temperature making her dusky nipples form into tight peaks, trailing down over her stomach and legs and making the dark curls concealing her entrance wet. _God, Angel wants to touch her everywhere._ He clears his throat. "Can I wash your hair?"

Cordy giggles. "Yes, you may, my servant." She smiles and turns around so that Angel can easily reach her hair.

Angel rolls his eyes at himself. He knew that was a dorky sounding question. Angel reaches for the shampoo that he left on a high shelf and lathers it through Cordelia's wet hair.

She leans her head closer to his chest. "You're really good at this."

"Thank you." Angel lets the shampoo rinse out of her hair, and then he repeats the process with the conditioner.

Cordy turns around and presses a light kiss to his lips. "Your turn."

"I already washed my hair."

Cordelia gazes down his chest and abdomen, letting her eyes drop until they settle on his hard cock. She licks her lip as she blatantly ogles his dick. "Guess it's up to me to take care of everything else then." She reaches past Angel to grab some shower gel and squirts it into both hands. One hand caresses his pec, while the other grabs his shaft in a firm grip.

He squeezes his eyes shut. "Ah, Cordy!"

"Did you just think this was a normal shower, Angel? I don't care that much about the water bill."

"I don't either," Angel admits. He takes the shower gel and pours it into both hands, making Cordelia moan as he begins to stroke both of her breasts. "I just didn't know what you wanted. You can be kind of a tease sometimes."

Cordy looks up into his eyes as she jacks his cock, making Angel buck into her hand. "Like you aren't with the whole showing off how strong you are and touching me all the time when we're training."

Angel lets one hand trail down between Cordy's legs to stroke her clit and press two fingers inside her. He groans when her mouth falls open in a gasp and thrusts his fingers inside her. "You want to see how strong I am when I lift you up and make love to you against the wall?"

Cordelia moves her hands to clutch at Angel's shoulders roughly. "Oh, God, yes. Please, Angel!"

Angel removes his hand from Cordelia's entrance and cups her ass, easily lifting her into his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist when he presses her back against the tiled wall. He enters her slowly, hearing her pulse speed up as he bottoms out inside her.

Angel holds himself still for a moment. "You with me, baby?"

Cordy gazes into his eyes and deliberately squeezes her vaginal walls around his cock. "Always."

Angel growls and begins to thrust in and out, picking up the pace when Cordelia arches her back in pleasure. He catalogues every hitch of her breath, the rosy color of her cheeks, and the dazed look in her eyes. She surrounds him, feet digging into the small of his back, breasts brushing across his chest with every breath, nails scratching across his shoulders, and encasing his dick in her searing warmth.

There's no way he's going to last long like this when he's drowning in her presence, but he wants to make sure Cordy gets off too. He lifts her hips slightly and plunges himself inside her at a new angle.

Cordy's nails dig in between his shoulder blades, and she throws her head back. "Oh God! Right there!"

Angel digs his fingers into Cordy's hips hard enough to leave bruises later as he pounds deep inside her, making her scream and slide up and down the wet shower wall from his sharp movements. She clenches her fingers in his hair and pulls him into a rough kiss as she trembles through her climax.

With a couple more thrusts, Angel comes, spurting his semen inside her. Cordy bites his lower lip as she feels his ejaculate coating her inner walls.

After a few seconds, Angel withdraws from the kiss and slips himself out of Cordy's body. He carefully lowers her so that her feet are touching the floor of the shower, letting her lean against his body so that she can stand more easily. At this point, lukewarm water is streaming down from the shower head.

Cordy sighs contently. "Well, that wore me out more than the training. It was more fun, too."

Angel grins. "Well, it's important to have fun when you exercise."

Cordy lets her head fall against Angel's chest as she bursts into a fit of giggles. "Angel, I love you but you make the lamest jokes sometimes."

Angel strokes his hand over the top of her head. "Anything to make you laugh."

Cordelia lifts her head from his chest and gifts him with one of her amazing smiles. "You are such a sap." The lingering, soft kiss she presses to his mouth takes any sting out of her words. Angel jumps a little when he feels Cordy playfully slap his butt as she exits the shower. "Time to get back to work, broody boy."

Several minutes later, Angel and Cordelia walk downstairs together, fully dressed and with slightly wet hair. Angel strides over to the coffee table to pick up a book nobody is using while Cordelia goes over to the coffee machine.

"You're making coffee at four in the afternoon?" Fred asks.

Cordelia yawns. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired."

"Training with Angel must be one hard workout, huh?"

Angel has to cough to prevent a burst of laughter from escaping from Fred's accidental innuendo. Cordy's eyes meet his across the room, and they are sparkling with humor. She returns her gaze to Fred, wiping away all traces of amusement.

"Oh, it's definitely hard alright." Angel turns the page and hides his smug, lecherous smirk behind the tome he is reading.


End file.
